Rukia
by Okki
Summary: Puisi untuk Rukia dari Ichigo...WAIT, APA? —IchiRuki, slight ByaHisa. Ada yang diedit sedikit.


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach milik Tite Kubo_

**Notes: **OOC._  
_

* * *

**Rukia**

by **Okki-chan**

* * *

"Rukia, sudah 17 bulan berlalu, sejak kekuatanku hilang," laki-laki berambut oranye itu menghela napas, "dan selama itu juga, kau belum pernah ke _sini_ lagi."

Ichigo Kurosaki, berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dibiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka. Dibiarkannya angin musim panas memasuki kamarnya. Panas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja, hatinya ikut panas.

"Andai aku bisa mendapat kekuatan itu kembali... apa kau akan datang ke sini lagi?"

Ichigo menyadari kalau lamunannya sudah mulai aneh. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Apa? __Bukankah aku senang dengan keadaanku yang sekarang? Bisa fokus belajar di kelas. Kehidupanku sekarang tidak diganggu lagi oleh hollow-hollow itu. Tidak berurusan lagi dengan hal-hal yang aneh. Dan dengan begini, keluarga dan teman-temanku tidak aka nada didalam bahaya dan melihat hal-hal menakutkan seperti dulu lagi. _Pikirnya, sambil terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo meraih tas sekolahnya yang berada di lantai, di samping tempat tidurnya. Dirogohnya tas biru bergaris abu-abu itu.

"Ah, ini dia." gumamnya, "Rukia, semalam saat aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara ayahku yang sialan itu. Aku membuat puisi ini, yah, entah pantas atau tidak dibilang begitu."

Ia menarik napas, dan membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas yang di tangannya itu.

* * *

Rukia…

Sangat indah begitu kudengar

Mungin, sama indahnya dengan

Cinta?

Entahlah

**.**

Rukia…

Gadis aneh yang menyebalkan

Muncul dihadapanku secara

Tiba-tiba

Dan

Menghilang dari hadapanku dengan

Salam perpisahan yang sangat

Menyakitkan

**.**

Rukia…

Dia itu, gadis yang aneh.

Dia itu, gadis yang menyebalkan

**.**

Namun…

Entah kenapa, setiap ada didekatnya

Hatiku seperti meleleh…

Meleleh?

Meleleh dibuat oleh tatapan mata ungunya…

**.**

Hangat…

Rasanya hangat, jika berada disisinya

Hatiku yang sering dibekukan dengan

Keputus asaan ini,

Langsung dihangati dengat

Semangatnya.

**.**

Senyumnya…

Aku senang dengan senyumannya,

Manis…

Suaranya…

Aku senang dengan suaranya saat

Tertawa…

Suara tawanya bagaikan alunan musik

Yang membuatku ikut bahagia

**.**

Rukia…

Ingatkah kau pada saat-saat

Kita tertawa bersama

Berbagi kesedihan bersama-sama

Berbagi kekuatan dan menjadi kuat

Bersama-sama?

Aku harap kau masih mengingatnya

**.**

Rukia…

Ingin rasanya kuputar waktu

Aku ingin, sekali lagi, berjalan denganmu

Menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat

Dan

Jika bisa, tak akan kulepaskan…

**.**

Tak peduli sejauh apapun jarak antara kita

Aku berharap,

Semua perasaanku ini tersampaikan

Aku berharap,

Kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku ini

Aku merindukanmu, Rukia

**.**

Senyuman kerinduan tersungging di bibirnya. Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah langit biru yang sangat cerah. Sekarang ini, hanya ada Rukia dipikirannya.

_Rukia apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan?_

_Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Renji? Aku yakin kalian masih sering bertengkar._

_Apa kehidupan di Soul Society berjalan dengan damai? Aku harap begitu._

_Sampaikan pada orang-orang di sana kalau aku juga merindukan mereka. Hm._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Kuchiki Byakuya, sedang duduk di teras belakang kamarnya. Memandangi langit malam yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang indah. Bernostalgia sebentar sebelum tidur, Hisana, ah…wanita yang ia sangat cintai. Pada saat itu juga, Rukia Kuchiki, adiknya, datang menghampirinya. Rukia duduk disamping kakaknya yang terkenal dingin, sedingin es itu.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke arah Rukia. Cahaya bulan itu terlalu indah, ia tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ah? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Byakuya melirik sedikit wajah adiknya itu. Wajah Rukia sedikit berseri-seri. Namun setelah itu, ia kembali menatap bulan di langit.

"Nii-sama," tiba-tiba Rukia tersenyum, senang, ya ia jelas senang sekali. Hal apa yang bisa membuat dia senang?

"Tadi siang aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang anehnya, keberadaannya tidak ada disini."

Byakuya meliriknya lagi, mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tadi siang aku seperti mendengar suara Ichigo." Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya bertanya lagi.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Aku masih heran, kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya. Mungkinkah sibodoh itu sedang merindukanku? Saat aku mendengar suaranya tadi siang, spertinya dia sedang meindukanku. Bukan hanya aku malah, tapi seluruh _Soul Society_."

"Ikatan antara perasaan kalian." Jujur saja, Byakuya iri dengan adiknya itu.

"Mungkin. Sekuat itukah perasaanku dan Ichigo, Nii-sama?"

"Mana mungkin aku tahu tentang hal itu." balas Byakuya masih tetap dengan nada datar.

"Nii-sama, malam ini cahaya bulannya indah sekali ya?" Rukia masih tetap tersenyum, senang. Senang sekali.

Byakuya menatap adiknya sebentar secara diam-diam, kemudian menatap bulan itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Ya, indah sekali."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**—Edited **on **Oct 12nd 2012**


End file.
